List of Numbers
This is a list to compare the values of factorials and ackermann numbers and such. For ackermann numbers>5, only those with an m>3 are shown. Powers of 10 are highlighted. Only natural numbers are shown. Above 1000, the only powers shown are powers of 10. Basically, this is a condensed, specialized version of the one on the googology wiki. 1 *1 - Loneliest number *2=2!=ack(0,1)=ack(1,0) *3=ack(0,2)=ack(1,1)=TREE(2) *4=22=ack(0,3)=ack(1,2)=g0=2→2→2→... *5=ack(0,4)=ack(1,3)=ack(3,0) - Age of this site, in years. *6=3! - Number of popes per square mile in Vatican City. *7±2 - Number of objects able to be held in human working memory. *8=23 *9=32 - Number of planets 10 *12 - Number of playable years in HOI III *13=ack(3,1)=ack(4,0) *15 - Number of playable years in HOI IV *16=24 *20 - God's number (Maximum number of moves required to solve any Rubik's cube position) *24=4! *25=52 *27=33 *29=ack(3,2) *32=25 *36=62 *49=72 *61=ack(3,3) *64=26 *81=34 100 *100 - Number of playable years in Victoria II. *108 - Classes of animal. *120=5! *121=112 *125=53=ack(3,4) *128=27 *144=122 *147±17 - Number of phonemes in Taa. *169=132 *193 - UN Member states. *196=142 *206 - Number of sovereign states. *212 - Number of cardinals. *216=63 *225=152 *243=35 *247 - Smallest natural number without a Wikipedia article. *253=ack(3,5) *256=28 *289=172 *324=182 *342 - My Reddit link karma, as of 05 Jun 2016. *343=73 *361=192 *377 - Number of playable years in EU4. *400=202 *441=212 *484=222 *509=ack(3,6) *512=29 *529=232 *536 - Years since the death of Rome (At Epirus). *576=242 *625=54 *675 - Number of playable years in CK2. *676=262 *720=6!=3!! *729=36 - Last shown non-ten power>2 *784=282 *841=292 *900=302 *961=312 - Last shown square. ≥1,000 *1,023=ack(3,7) *1,760 - Number of yards in a mile. *~1,800 - Number of orders of animals (Personal calculation, rough estimate). *~2,000 - Number of characters in shakespeare's plays (Personal calculation, VERY rough estimate). *2,045=ack(3,8) *2,768 - Years since the birth of Rome. *3,308 - Number of known exoplanets. (As of 10 May 2016) *4,093=ack(3,9) *5,040=7! *5,280 - Number of feet in a mile. *6,013=1 m/s in imperial units (furlongs per fortnight), rounded. *6,174=Kaprekar's constant *8,189=ack(3,10) *16,381=ack(3,11) *18,201 - My Reddit comment karma, as of 05 Jun 2016. *~31,000 - Number of families of animals (Personal calculation, rough estimate). *32,765=ack(3,12) *40,320=8! *65,533=ack(3,13)=ack(4,1)=ack(5,0) *65,536=2↑↑4=2↑↑↑3=216 Category:Mundane Category:Mathematics ≥100,000 *~180,000 - Number of aircraft in the world. Source *~235,000 - Years since death of Y-chromosomal Adam. *362,880=9! *~500,000 - Number of headwords in the Academic Dictionary of Lithuanian. *~520,000 - Number of animal genera (Personal calculation, rough estimate). *~570,000 - Number of words in *War and Peace* (Varies by translation, so give or take 10K) *1,000,000 - Million *3,628,800=10! *5,117,648 - Number of articles on Wikipedia as of 31 Mar 2016 *~6,800,000 - Number of characters in Zettels Traum, the longest novel in one volume. *~8,700,000 - Number of species. *~20,000,000 - People who died in the Great War. *39,916,800=11! *~56,800,000 - Population of the Roman Empire at its height. *~69,930,000 - Number of dogs in the United States. *~70,000,000 - People who died in WWII. *~74,060,000 - Number of cats in the United States. *299,792,458 = c in m/s *322,369,319 - Population of the United States as of 2016 *~380,000,000 - Native English speakers *479,001,600=12! *~650,000,000 - Speakers of English *~659,500,000 - Number of vehicles. ≥109 *109 - Billion *~2.1*109 - 232 *~3*109 - Base pairs in the human genome. *~3.4*109 - People who speak a descendant of PIE. *~6.2*109=13! *~7.3*109 - Population of Earth *~9.0*109 - Coulomb's Constant (Rounded) *1010=10↑↑2 *~1.07±.07*1010 - Number of people who have ever lived. *~1.4*1010 - Age of the universe, in years. *~4*1010 - Number of earthlike planets in the galaxy. *~8.7*1010=14! *~1.5*1011=1 AU in meters. *~1.7*1011 - Number of galaxies in the universe. *~2.5*1011 - Number of stars in the galaxy. *1012 - Trillion. *~3.04*1012 - Number of trees on Earth. *~7.6*1012=3↑↑3=3↑↑↑2 *~3*1013 - Number of pages indexed by Google in 2014. *~5.1*1014 - Area of Earth in m2, rounded. *~3.6*1015 - Area of a Minecraft world in m2. *~3.2*1017 - Number of ants. *~9.2*1017 - Volume of a Minecraft world in m3. *~1.8*1019=264 *~1.1*1021 - Volume of Earth in m3, rounded. *~1022±2 - Grains of sand on earth. *~3*1023 - Number of stars in the universe. *~5*1023 - Number of exoplants in the universe. (Personal estimate) *~6.0*1023 - Avogadro constant. *~6.2*1023=4!! *~6.0*1024 - Mass of Earth in kg, rounded. *~1.9*1027 - Mass of Jupiter in kg, rounded. *~1030 - Terran beings. *~2.0*1030 - Mass of the sun in kg, rounded. *1033 - Decillion *~3.4*1038=2128 *~1042 - Mass of the galaxy in kg, rounded. ≥1050 *~1.3*1050 - Number of atoms on Earth. *~1.2*1057 - Number of atoms in the solar system. *1063 - Vigintillion *~8.1*1067=52! - Number of arrangements of a deck of playing cards. *~1068 - Number of atoms in our galaxy. *~1.2*1077=2256 *~1080±2 - Number of atoms in the observable universe. *10100 - Googol *10140 - Asaṃkhyeya *4↑↑3 ~ 10102.2 *~8*10184 - Volume of the universe in Planck volumes. *5!! ~ 10102.3 *~6.4*10254 - Volume time of the universe in Planck units. Probably the largest number of use. *10303 - Centillion *3!!!=6!! ~ 10103.2 *7!! ~ 10104.2 *2↑↑5 ~ 10104.3 *8!! ~ 10105.2 *~10105.3 - Smallest solution to Archimedes' cattle problem *7↑↑3 ~ 10105.8 *9!! ~ 10106.3 *257,885,161-1 - Largest known prime (2013-2016 Jan 6). *8↑↑3 ~ 10107.2 *274,207,281-1 - Largest known prime (2016 Jan 6+). *9↑↑3 ~ 10108.6 ≥10↑↑3 *10↑↑3 *3↑↑4 ~ 1010101.1 *4!!! ~ 1010101.3 *1010100 - Googolplex *4↑↑4 ~ 1010102.2 *5!!! ~ 1010102.3 *3!4 ~ 1010103.2 *2↑↑6 ~ 1010104.3 *7↑↑4 ~ 1010105.8 *8↑↑4 ~ 1010107.2 *9↑↑4 ~ 1010108.6 *10↑↑4 *Skewes' Number (1st), rounded. *Skewes' Number (2nd), rounded. *3!5 - May be more than 3↑↑5. Not sure. *3↑↑5 *2↑↑7 *7↑↑5 *8↑↑5 *9↑↑5 ≥10↑↑5 *10↑↑5 *3↑↑6 *2↑↑8 *7↑↑6 *8↑↑6 *9↑↑6 *10↑↑6 *3↑↑7 *2↑↑9 *7↑↑7 *8↑↑7 *9↑↑7 *10↑↑7 *3↑↑8 *2↑↑10 *7↑↑8 *8↑↑8 *9↑↑8 *10↑↑8 *3↑↑9 *2↑↑11 *7↑↑9 *8↑↑9 *9↑↑9 *10↑↑9 ≥10↑↑10 *2→3→4=2↑↑↑4 - May be larger than 3↑↑↑3 *3↑↑↑3 *10↑↑↑3 *10↑↑↑10 *10↑↑↑10100 *g1=3→3→4 *4→3→4 *10→3→4 *10→(10→100→3)→3 *4→4→3 *10→100→4 *10→(10→100→4)→4 *5→5→5 *10→100→5 *10→(10→100→5)→5 *10→100→6 *10→(10→100→6)→6 *7→7→7 *10→100→7 *10→(10→100→7)→7 ≥10→10→10 *10→10→10 *10→10→100 *10→10→(10→10→100) *G=g64 - Graham's number *xkcd number - ack(G,G) *10→10→100→2 *TREE(3) *SSCG(3) - May be greater than the two below. *marxen.c *loader.c *Rayo's Number - Largest natural number with a Wikipedia entry. *BIG FOOT - Largest named number Category:Mundane Category:Mathematics